


Pizza and Sex

by therealtortilla



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza and Sex

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six.

That was it. Six steady knocks on the door. Without seeing his visitor, Joey knew immediately who it was and what he wanted. This had been happening for years. It had only ceased, barely, through the years they weren't an actual band. It resumed on the second day of the reunion, as if there had never been a break.

On the fourth knock, Joey had shot straight up in bed, from where he'd been lying watching television. On the fifth, he was halfway to the door. By the sixth, he was halfway hard.

Jordan practically fell into his arms once he'd slammed the door shut behind him, and Joey gasped in his clean scent of soap and shampoo.

“Lucky I didn't have anyone else in my room,” Joey snorted right before Jordan stole his breath away with a rough kiss.

“Shut it, you knew I was comin',” Jordan replied, guiding him back to the bed.

“You're not comin' already, are you?” Joey joked as Jordan pressed him onto his back on the mattress and climbed on top of him.

“No, I've got quite a bit planned before that's gonna happen,” Jordan told him, and kissed him again, their tongues meeting hungrily.

Even though this had been happening for years, it was never stagnant. They changed up their patterns so much that sometimes Joey got nervous, wondering what Jordan had in mind. The only thing that never changed was that Jordan always initiated it, that Jordan was always the one who came knocking. Because this would only happen on Jordan's terms (not that Joey hadn't thrown him in the occasional venue custodian closet to shove his tongue down his throat).

“You're younger than me, you don't get to decide,” had been Jordan's only explanation 27 years ago. Joey had happily accepted it then, and still happily accepted it today, because he knew Jordan would always come to him, that he didn't have to wait long. And Jordan seemed to always want it when Joey wanted it. Like their brains were connected by sex drive, or something.

Joey had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed when Jordan's shirt disappeared. But now that it was gone, he didn't waste a second in running his hands up and down Jordan's chest and stomach, feeling the muscle under the soft, hot skin. Jordan sat up and rolled his hips into Joey's until Joey moaned.

“You like that, huh?” Jordan teased, leaning down and kissing him again, grinding their hips together harder. Joey, meanwhile, worked at unbuttoning and unzipping Jordan's tight jeans and tried to wriggle them down past his hips. “You want these off?” Jordan breathed into Joey's lips.

“No, of course not,” Joey replied sarcastically, yanking on the pants harder.

Jordan giggled and removed himself from Joey's lap so he could get his pants off the rest of the way, and then he straddled him again before Joey could unzip his own jeans.

“You're really enjoying this, aren't you?” Joey scoffed, thrusting up, trying to throw Jordan off of him.

“Just as much as you are,” Jordan replied, kissing him again, before shoving his hands down to Joey's zipper.

 

When they both were naked – not a moment too soon, Joey thought – they connected their hips once more and ground into each others' cocks, hissing at the raw contact.

“How do you want it?” Jordan asked in Joey's ear, his breath hot and moist. Joey thrust up roughly at that and moaned.

“God – I – I dunno.... I just...give me somethin'....”

“You don't want to decide?” Jordan said, sounding surprised.

“How about... how about you on top?” Joey suggested.

“That's not very adventurous,” Jordan sighed.

“Not feeling too adventurous right now, Knight. I kinda just want to fuck you for 15 hours straight.”

“If you last that long, you're superhuman,” Jordan chuckled. “Alright, McIntyre, lay back and let me do all the work. Like usual.”

“You like doin' the work,” Joey told him, folding his arms behind his head and watching as Jordan prepared himself with lube. It was definitely a sight to behold, Jordan's pained, concentrated expression as he worked his own fingers in and out of his ass. Joey sighed happily when Jordan rolled the condom over his cock, the first contact Jordan's fingers had had with him. Then, Jordan parted his legs and slowly sank down onto him.

“I said 15 hours but I'm reducing it to 15 seconds,” Joey moaned.

Jordan looked pleased by that as he started rocking his hips. Joey grasped at bedsheets and cried out.

“You're so good,” the younger man managed, meeting Jordan's body with each thrust.

“That's what you always say,” Jordan told him, as they found the best pace. “I'm beginning to think that you're just really easy to please.”

“I...,” Joey began, but whatever thought he had was interrupted by, “Oh, God!” and he thumped his head back into the mattress and gripped Jordan's thighs tightly. He marveled at the way the muscles flexed with every movement under his hands until he was too overtaken with buzzing pleasure to notice anything other than the feeling of Jordan's ass clenching on his cock.

As he got closer to the edge, as his body started to tingle, Joey's hips moved on their own volition.

“Jor...,” he breathed, unable to give warning. But that was warning enough, and right as he felt himself about to spill over the edge, Jordan completely removed himself from his body and crawled to the other side of the bed. Joey lay there, frozen, his cock now throbbing in the cool air with no cure for his pain. “Hey,” he whined.

“I'm starvin',” Jordan said, picking up the hotel phone and dialing the front desk.

“Jordan... Jordan, what the hell, are you ordering food right now? Get back over here....” Joey moved over to him, grasped his bare thigh, and watched curiously with bright blue eyes.

“Yeah, hi, I'd like to order a pizza for room...Joe, what room is this?”

“Uh...497,” Joey gaped.

“497. Yeah, a large. No, just cheese is good. Unless – Joe, you want pepperoni or anything?”

“Holy fuck,” Joey groaned. “Oh, my God....”

“I guess not. Just cheese. Yeah. Thanks. And a couple bottles of water. How much is that? Alright, good. Bye, now.”

Jordan hung up the phone and looked down at Joey who was staring at him with the most incredulous look on his face.

“You interrupted sex,” Joey stated, “With me. Right when I was about to cum. To buy a fucking pizza.”

“Oh! Oh, sorry. Look, we got fifteen minutes still, before the pizza gets here,” Jordan laughed. “Get on your back, I'll make it better.”

“I don't even know how to respond to this situation. I just can't get over it. That's never happened to me before.”

“I couldn't help it. I was ridin' you, and all I could think about was pizza, and then I realized I hadn't eaten all day.”

“Just fuck me,” Joey said. “Just shut up, and fuck me, we'll eat later.”

“Will do,” Jordan said, snapping open the bottle of lube and oiling up his fingers. “Spread your legs.”

“That's not what I meant.”

“Yeah, but it's what you're gonna get. I'm gonna make it up to you,” Jordan said.

“Fucking better,” Joey grumbled, his cock still throbbing. He almost came when Jordan's fingers breached him, but he managed to hold off. He grimaced as he was prepared. He wasn't a huge fan of anal at all. He had to be in a certain mood for it, and after Jordan had just interrupted their sex to call for a pizza, he wasn't sure he was in the mood for it.

That changed quickly when Jordan pushed inside of him.

“Damn,” Joey breathed, gripping Jordan's arms and connecting his ankles behind Jordan's neck.

Jordan wasted no time in finding a fast, rough rhythm. Joey was unable to suppress his cries at each thrust. He reached for his cock, his orgasm approaching rapidly, but Jordan pulled his hand away.

“Don't touch it, just let it happen,” he instructed.

“I don't know if it-” Joey broke off, unable to speak.

The bed shook and creaked quietly underneath them as Jordan drove his hips repeatedly into Joey, hitting him in the spot that was driving him wild.

Joey continued gasping and yelling in pleasure. He reached for his cock again, but Jordan grabbed both of his arms and forced them down to his sides. Joey practically screamed.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” he began to chant, his body slick with sweat. He wasn't sure how much more he could handle, his long overdue orgasm lingering just at the tip of going over. “Don't stop....”

Jordan cried out his pleasure and drove even more deeply inside of Joey, crushing him into the bed and forcefully kissing him as he came. Jordan's body shuddering against his caused Joey to lift up, finally, into ecstasy, without having touched himself. He came hard on his and Jordan's stomachs and shouted out his love.

Jordan rolled off of him and they lay there silently, panting, bodies quivering.

Neither moved or spoke until the pizza arrived. Jordan hopped off the bed quickly, grabbing his wallet from his jeans, and throwing on a bathrobe to answer the door when there was a knock. One. Two. Three. Not steady, but still deliberate. Pizza delivery guy wasn't here for the sex. Joey sank further into the bed, sure he was about to become part of the mattress.

He closed his eyes for one second, then opened them again to see Jordan holding a piece of pizza out towards him. He bent up his head and took a bite.

“No, you take it,” Jordan said, “I fuck you, but I don't feed you. You can eat it without my help.”

“Aw, but you're so good at holding my food for me,” Joey pouted, taking the greasy slice. He hadn't realized how hungry he was himself until he'd had the first bite.

"See? Easy to please."

The two men ate on the bed, each consuming about four slices before speaking again.

“Pizza is the absolute best thing after sex,” Joey decided.

“Yeah. I'm surprised it's taken us this long to realize that,” Jordan agreed.

“You're a genius. I'm sorry I doubted you when you interrupted our fucking there to order this.” But seriously, who does that?

“I forgive you for doubting me.” Jordan set down a piece of crust back in the box and licked his fingers. “Now. You ready for round two?”

“God.... I just ate way too much. Isn't it like swimming? Wait thirty minutes before getting into the pool if you've just....”

“If you think you're gonna get sick, let me know ahead of time. Spread your legs, McIntyre.”

“Fine,” Joey sighed, propping up against a pillow, barely having split his knees before Jordan was between them. “Next time you get hungry, though, you can eat me instead.”

 


End file.
